


Sick

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [15]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcrmber 2019, Multi, no.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt knows how to take care of themselves when they're sick. But that won't stop Myfanwy from trying to help anyway.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: Sick
> 
> I did already post this to tumblr. The next fill should be up here soon.

What had Myfanwy gotten herself into this time? Better yet, why had she come here and not spoken to Eliza or Teddy?

She was carrying a bowl of something covered in foil when Alex got downstairs.

"What's wrong?" they asked warily.

"Well, hello to you, too."

"Sorry, hello." They shoved their hands into their pockets.

"I brought some soup for Robert."

They raised their eyebrows. "How did you even know Robert was sick, Myfanwy?"

"Because hasn't been to the offices in two days and you keep rotating bodies amongst the other three." She handed them the soup.

"Get well soon."


End file.
